Just Nonsense
by Legolas the Prancing Elf
Summary: Eyeball trees? Pork Belly Blocks? Ahhh yes. Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. Gackt~Sama.. and.. Relena *gag*
1. Eyeball Trees!

Hello. Welcome to my realm of.. uhm.. wiggly lines! And Gackt. Yes, Gackt lives with me. In my realm. Hahaha. Anyway. I hope you read, enjoy, and review my nonsense. Yes, my nonsense. I don't think it's good enough to be called a fic or a story.. have a good waste of time!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Usagi, Mamoru or Chibi-Usa. I don't own Relena, nor would I want to.  
  
Claimers XD: Yes, yes, I do own Gackt. *silence* Grargh, fine, I don't. He belongs up there *points to the disclaimers* I will someday, though. Oh yeah. I am Sarah. So I guess I could say I own me.  
  
Now, without further ado.....  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter One - Pork Belly Blocks  
  
  
  
  
"Mamoru! Mamoru, wake up! Please wake up!" Usagi shook his shoulders, tears pouring from her eyes. "Mamoru! Why won't you wake up??"  
His eyes popped open, "Would you stop shaking me?!"  
"Oh, Mamoru! I'm so glad you're okay!" she sighed, throwing her arms around him.  
"I was going to mess with Chibi-Usa, but... damn! You're so STUPID! I swear!!"  
"Mamo-chan! Why are you calling me stupid! I'm not stupid! Nor do I whine too much!"  
"What's going on in here?"  
The couple turned to see the pink-haired Chibi-Usa standing in the doorway.  
"She was being stupid."  
"Oh, nothing new there."  
  
SUDDENLY.....  
  
A huge hole opened up in the ground and they fell.  
  
When they landed, they were in a baron waste land.   
"Where are we?" Chibi-Usa jumped out of the Eyeball Tree, which gazed at the six-headed octopus, who was playing chess against itself, suspiciously.  
"I don't know. It looks like a baron waste land to me." Mamoru noted.  
"Chibi-Usa! We should transform!" Usagi threw her hand into the air, "RANCID SQUIGGLY PINK BLOCKS!"  
Silence.  
"Uhm... I'll try again...PUZZLE NARC CHEESE PORK!"  
Nothing.  
"It's no use, I forgot the phrase."  
"Me too."  
"HEEEEEEEEEEROOOO!! COME HERE AND KILLLLLLLL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" A forelorn Relena screamed. Then, she jumped off a cliff.  
"...Okay?" Mamoru scratched his neck.  
"So, uh, what do we do?"  
"You are a riddle wrapped in an enigma of delicious bullshit."  
"Huh?" The three turned to see none other than... Gackt.  
"Gackt? Why are you here in this scorching hot desert, or baron wasteland, as the lovely author Sarah, whom you should meet, because I think you would hit it off, described it?" asked Mamoru.  
"I'm here filing my video for 'Mizerable'. That is why I'm in this sexy black outfit under the scorching hot sun." he struck a sexy, Gackt-like pose, "Now, watch me dance."  
Gackt proceeded to have a seizure.  
"Wow, he really can dance." Chibi-Usa said to Usagi out of the side of her mouth.  
After ten minutes of pelvic-thrusting seizuring, Gackt stopped, "Now, I must go back to filming my video." and he was gone, much like a Sheikah.  
"I reckon that since Gackt left, this chapter is ending." stated Mamoru, in a voice that sounded robotic.  
"Yes, but you should keep checking back here for the next... er..." Usagi squinted at the card being help up in front of her as she read the tiny line, "...chapter!"  
"That's right!" Came a booming voice from.... above. "Your inferior... mortal ways are... I don't know. Where's Gackt? Someone give me a soda." Sarah wandered off.  
  
----------------------  
  
The end of chapter one! I hope you wasted your time! If you ever need to waste your time again, check back here and read the next chapter! If it's not up yet, then you can really waste your time by reading this one over and over and over and over and.....  
  
jrock_junkie22@hotmail.com 


	2. Oh no! NOT THE TVIRUS!

Hi! Yes, I finally decided to update this silly little thing. I hope someone actually reads it. If not, I'm still going to write, cause it makes me giggle!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter Deux.  
  
Chibi-Usa jumped up onto Usagi's head, who then fell over. "I thought we were in a baron wasteland!"  
  
She was right. Because now they were no longer in a baron wasteland, just as they were not in the Castle Anthrax.

"Good observation!" Gackt stepped from behind a giant pork belly block. "You are in my home. Now. WATCH ME DANCE!"

And he seizured.

Relena, who had been standing at the top of the staircase, watching this happen, asked, "Are you going to go fight again?"

"What the heck? I thought she jumped off a cliff and died!" Usagi stumbled back and tripped over Gackt.

Mamoru sighed. "I think Sarah, the author, is going to put her in every chapter to have her die. I don't think she likes her very much."

"YOU ARE CORRECT!" Sarah's booming voice filled Gackt's house and scared Relena so badly, she tumbled down the stairs and broke her neck.

SUDDENLY...

A screaming figure wearing a cactus outfit ran into the house. "EEEEEE!" It screamed. "EEEE!! I WANNA CAMEO!"

"JOEL! GET OUT OF MY STORY!"

"I WANNA CAMEO! I'M SINGLE! AND HOT! EEEEEEE!"

Then, a zombie dog came out of nowhere and totally ripped shit up.

"Oh no! That means Joel is now infected with the T-Virus! AHHHH!"

"T-Virus?" Gackt said, interested. "Looks like it's time for... DANCING!" He grabbed Chibi-Usa and proceeded to hump her.  
  
"T-Virus? Hm... who would have seen that coming..." Sarah said. "Okay, I'm going to predict your fates now."

SUDDENLY...

A huge bottle of Mountain Dew fell from the sky and landed on Joel.  
  
He died.

SUDDENLY...

Gackt stopped humping Chibi-Usa and moved to hump Relena's dead body.

AND THEN...

The chapter ended.

-----------------------------

So, two years and I finally update? I hope you all like this. If you have any comments, please review.


End file.
